Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk (Or In This Case a Cookie)
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [KagaMine] [Future Fic] In which Aomine worries that he's a bad parent.


**Written for twistedparadoxx who left this in my ask box based off this**** ( tagged/aokaga-family) post. **

Speaking of family aus ruby just picture this... When aomine has to punish his little girl for doing something wrong and she gets mad and sticks her tongue out okay him telling him that she doesn't like papamine causing aomine to sulk and seek kagami. The red head clueless as to why his husbands has such a sad and faraway look. Aomine crawls on the bed towards kagami straddling the red head before burying his head muttering out - our daughter hates me kagami because I took a cookie away.

**Notes:**

Sumire means "violet" like the flower in Japanese. Since violet as a colour translates to purple and purple translates to "murasaki" (hence the "murasaki" in Murasakibara's name), I decided to go with this name since she has purple eyes and hair. Don't look at me, okay? These things are my weakness. Jenny, you know me too well.

* * *

**Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk**

**(Or In This Case A Cookie)**

* * *

"Kagami," Aomine begins, and he knows that the second the rest of his sentence leaves his mouth he's going to regret it. Unfortunately, he's a little too distraught to care. "Sumire said she hates me."

"Huh?" Kagami asks, shifting so that Aomine has to face him now. "What happened?"

Aomine sits up, still straddled across Kagami's lap and frowns. "Because I took her cookie away."

Kagami laughs, runs his hands up Aomine's thighs and says "Oh really? And why was big, meanie Papa'Mine taking her cookie away?"

Aomine pouts, _scowls_ because Kagami — that bastard — is making fun of him and Aomine isn't pleased with his tone. This is a serious deal. He can't have his little princess hating him, he just won't have it. And it hurts, you know? It actually _hurts_.

"You asshole," he mutters, slapping Kagami's hands away. It causes Kagami to laugh harder and Aomine feels like slapping _him _instead. "I took it from her because she thought sneaking into the cookie jar at bed time _after _she's already brushed her teeth was a good idea. Wonder where she gets that sense of gluttony from." He sneers at Kagami, hoping that stung just as much as his daughter's disdainful _I don't like you anymore, papa! _

But it only makes Kagami smirk and wrap his arms around Aomine's waist. "You could have just let her have the one, you know. We had a late dinner and she didn't get a bed time snack."

Aomine snorts. Is this idiot for real? "And _I'm _the one who spoils her? Seriously, this isn't a competition, Bakagami." That bastard, always complaing that _he _spoils Sumire too much, that _he _lets her get away with everything. And now that Sumire is already telling him she hates him, Kagami's pouncing in for the kill. He should have known, this _is _Kagami after all. Rival to the bitter end, huh, asshole Bakagami?

"We're parents, we _have _to set an example, you know," Aomine spat. "You tryin' to be her favourite by giving in? Huh?"

"What?" Kagami scoffs and grips Aomine's hips, shifting into a haphazard sitting position. He raises a disgusting forked eyebrow and leers. "Why, is that what _you _do?"

Aomine can't help but huff loudly and fold his arms across his chest. He glares at the redhead and narrows his eyes. What he wouldn't give to just deck Kagami one right now, but he's a cop and they're not supposed to support domestic violence. That and he didn't need another reason for Sumire to be displeased with him. In turn he just continues to glower at Kagami because hasn't figured out a good comeback for that yet so he broods in silence while chewing on his bottom lip.

Kagami's smirk splays his lips wider and he twirls his finger in the hem of Aomine's shirt. "Who would have thought that the biggest child between us would have turned out to be the more responsible parent."

Aomine doesn't think this is very funny. He knows Kagami is just trying to make light of the situation but he doesn't think this is as hilarious as Kagami thinks it is. And he can't say what makes him more angry; the fact that he takes his relationship with Sumire way too seriously or that Kagami doesn't. He guesses his expression mirrors his thoughts because Kagami's smirk falls from his face and he pushes Aomine down to his level and slots their mouths together in a sweet, chaste kiss. When he pulls away, he's smiling and it's not the antagonising kind either.

"Sumire doesn't hate you, Dai," Kagami says after a soft sigh. "She's a kid, sometimes they get a little snotty when they don't get their way. You're a good dad and you know that. _I _know that and she does too. Go in there, tell her you love her and that she can have the cookie after breakfast tomorrow morning. Compromise."

Aomine considers this and as much as he hates to admit it, Kagami is right. It's only a cookie, right? Kids don't hold grudges, at least Aomine doesn't think so, so eventually Sumire will have to forgive him. Like, within the next five minutes hopefully. Maybe he'll offer to read her a story. He's not as good as Kagami is, but Sumire's bright violet eyes light up just the same.

"Yeah…" he says, feeling calmer and more relaxed. It still surprises him that Kagami's grown up a lot, even if they're still immature at times. It still surprises him that they're_married _now, and have a kid and live a happy life in America. It's a life Aomine can't even _fathom _when he first hooked up with Kagami in their last year of high school. He never saw it going any further than just mutual sex. But even after all that, Sumire is still the best thing to have ever come out of their relationship. She was, and still is, the perfect blend of the two of them with large, round eyes and long plum coloured hair, with his attitude and Kagami's smile. To be honest, Aomine can't ask for anything better. _Doesn't _want to ask for anything better.

He grins wide and nods with determination. He's not going to let one little issue with a cookie deter him. "Yeah okay, I will."

"Love you, ya big baby," Kagami says behind another kiss, sliding a hand down and cupping Aomine's ass.

"Hate you too, ya big jerk," Aomine retorts as he slips off Kagami. "Be naked by the time I get back."

"Ha, like I take orders from you, stupid Ahomine."

Aomine grins to himself as he leaves the bedroom. Kagami can say that all he wants, but in the end he _always _listens.


End file.
